


Mission Success

by Winterironsoldier



Series: Voltron Ficlets [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterironsoldier/pseuds/Winterironsoldier
Summary: Adam reflects on his engagement with Shiro and oh, on the fact that Keith and co. stole a giant fucking flying lion





	Mission Success

The comm system is picking up only static now that that morning's report is over. The report gave him some ease of mind, along with the quickly jotted down note that Keith left him before, you know, stealing a huge alien spaceship and running off to space. So, nothing out of the norm. The kid is still a legend at the Garrison after stealing Takashi’s car.

He closes his eyes, recalling the report and whispering it under his breath.

“An unidentifiable aircraft left the atmosphere at alarming, inhuman speed last night. Cadets Lance McClain, Pidge Gunderson, Hunk Garrett, along with ex-cadet Keith Kogane, were seen aiding in the escape of one ex-exploration pilot, Takashi Shirogane. Who, until recently, was presumed to be dead. Additional research into the Keroberos mission will be needed.” 

He chews on a toothpick and opens his eyes once more. Takashi and Keith are okay, and they escaped into space to evade the Garrison. It was a smart idea, he has to give Keith that much.

However, where did the other trio come from? From what Keith mentioned of his life at the Garrison, he figures Lance is the cargo pilot that he has a crush on. Pidge and Hunk were a bit of a mystery though.

He hopes that they all had the common sense to at least bring food with them. Who knows how long they would be in deep space for? They will have each other to prevent space madness at least; that's a positive.

Still, he can't help but to feel bitter over not seeing Takashi before they all left. He needs to know whether his fiancé- ex-fiancé, he chides himself under his breath - is fine. Without his medical shock treatment, it's nearly improbable that he will be able to help the teens much.

God, if he keeps dissecting everything like this, he will honestly start to get grey hairs. He can only imagine the teasing Takashi will give him over it too. The smug bastard.

He stands up, crossing the shack and picking up a picture of himself and Takashi. It's dated from two years ago, the date that he proposed to the exploration pilot and the date that Keith officially moved in with them. Takashi’s eyes are crinkled and a huge, ridiculous grin is smeared on his face as he bashfully shows off the metal of the ring that he had so painstakingly made over the course of six months. The metal was fashioned from the first vessel that they flew together. After all, they were flight partners before they were friends and then lovers. Takashi had been so happy that day and he stopped anyone he came across to show them the ring. Keith was the first one to know about it, however.

Speaking of, in the picture, Adam had his arm over Takashi’s shoulders, pulling him in until their grinning faces were pressed together and he had a hand buried in Keith's messy hair. The teen's face was morphed in a near permanent scowl but behind that, his violet eyes were lit up in unshed happiness. What a nerd.

For a year, they lived in a temporary bliss with Keith as their adoptive son. They had actually been like a family. Then came the Kerberos mission and it changed everything.

They both said things the night of the mission that they didn't mean and now, he is searching the counter in vain for the ring. It wasn't in its usual place, that was for sure. It had its own little place in a dipped bowl, he was saving it for when they found Takashi. Keith knew that… Maybe, he gave it to him?

What did it mean if Takashi took it with him? Were they back together?

He registers a small note in the dipped bowl and unfolds it, spreading it out over the counter top. It's in Takashi's chicken scratch, that much he can ascertain.

_ ‘I'll see you soon, Adam.  _

_ Love, Takashi’ _

Tears fall down to his cheeks and roll off his chin, staining the paper with them. He can't help it; it's a huge difference from hoping that Takashi is still alive and actually seeing evidence of it. God.

He neatly folds the paper back up and wipes his tears away. There will be time for crying later, right now he needed to prepare to find his makeshift family. God knows the kind of trouble they'll get up to without him.

If he places the note in an airtight bag afterwards, who could blame him?


End file.
